Sailor Moon: A New Threat Arises
by Starry Roses
Summary: A new enemy appears in Tokyo, along with a new Sailor Senshi. Is she on Sailor Moon's side? Or is she with the enemy? In this fanfic, the Outer Senshi are introduced differently and Sailor Saturn and the Starlights won't be making an appearance. This follows the anime more than the manga. Set right after the Sailor Moon R season. THERE IS NO SWEARING WHATSOEVER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! Hope you like it. My attempts at humour are probably all failures. Oh, by the way, these people are speaking in 'Japanese', plus I'll be using the Japanese names. I always prefer subs over dubs. I'll use honorifics, but I may get them wrong from time to time. Does anyone mind sending me a list of what everyone calls each other? (eg. Usagi calls Rei 'Rei-chan') **_**Arigato!**_

Chapter One: A New Enemy! Sailor Moon's Attack Is Ineffective?!

Usagi Tsukino was running to school. Late, as usual.

She made it to the gates just as they were closing. "_Matte_!" she cried out, slipping through. A voice behind her echoed the same thing. It sounded familiar. She looked back.

"Ami-chan! Why are YOU so late?"

A girl with short blue hair ran up to her. She put her hands on her knees and doubled over, panting heavily. Once she caught her breath, she said, "I'll tell you later. Right now we've got to hurry!"

"All right, let's go."

* * *

"Sorry we're late, Miss Haruna, we…" Usagi trailed off as she looked at the startled girl standing at the front of the class.

Haruna Sakurada was acting differently as she usually did when Usagi was late and was in a strangely good mood. "Oh, no, it's fine. Just don't do it again." Surprising, considering Usagi had been late enough times for her to have given up on telling her that.

Usagi and Ami sank into their seats as Makoto stared at them, obviously wondering why Ami, of all people, was late. Ami mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

"So, class, back to the introduction. This is Xena Kuiper. Xena, say hello to the class."

Xena had thick, bright copper curls tinged with red that tumbled down just above her knees. Two wavy bangs on either side of her face settled on her pale shoulders. In the sunlight her deep green eyes looked clear and light, contrasting against her whitish skin. Usagi sighed, thinking how much prettier Xena was than her.

Xena spoke softly. "I'm Xena. I'm a transfer student from Australia, where I was raised. It's very nice to meet you all. I hope I get to know you very well." She bowed politely. The boys immediately got heart-shaped eyes and Usagi's best friend, Naru, has to nudge her boyfriend, Umino, hard on the ribs. He almost jumped out of his seat. Usagi stifled her laughter.

* * *

"Usagi. Usagi!"

She was jolted out of her daydream about her boyfriend, Mamoru. She glanced up at her teacher.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you. I think you need a little more responsibility, so I'm asking you to show Xena around."

Usagi sighed before getting up and walking out the door with Xena following close behind. The girl looked at her timidly. Usagi stuck out her hand and Xena looked at it in surprise.

"Isn't this how they do it in Australia?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Xena replied, a faint smile tugging at her lips. Usagi didn't notice.

She took the outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'm Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. And I already know you," she said with a smile.

"Quite." Xena shyly laughed. It sounded like a tinkling bell.

Usagi showed her around the school with great enthusiasm. Before long, Ami and Makoto joined them.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to my friends," Usagi realised. "This is Ami-chan," and, pointing to the brunette, said, "and this is Makoto-chan."

The blue-eyed girl gave a tiny wave. "Hi!"

Makoto smiled and said, "You can call me Mako-chan."

"Okay."

Usagi turned to Ami. "So why were you so late? That's the first time and it's really unlike you."

Ami darted a quick side-glance at Xena before responding carefully , "Well, I stayed up too late studying. We didn't get much time to study because of, um, the recent disturbances. "

Usagi and Makoto both looked at each other. They knew exactly what she was talking about. The Black Moon Clan had invaded a few weeks ago, but the Sailor Senshi had managed to stop them and the mastermind behind the whole invasion, Death Phantom. Mako looked at Xena and saw she had a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's not healthy for you to be staying up late like that. It's better that you have at least ten hours sleep than to study all night."

Ami grinned ruefully. "Yes, that's true. _Arigato!_ I'll follow your advice from now on."

Xena blushed. "It's not that much of a deal…"

* * *

"There's a new girl at school. She's a transfer student from Australia! Isn't that cool?" Usagi burbled excitedly.

"Yes, yes, but there's more important things to do right now!" Rei glared at her. "Weren't you listening to what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Now Usagi, _please_ this time listen!"

"Fine, fine," Usagi pouted.

A very serious expression on her face, Rei said, "Last night, I had a dream. In it, I saw the symbol of the Black Moon Clan, and I also saw the silhouette of a Sailor Senshi. There's a new Sailor Senshi coming, but I couldn't tell who she was. We should be on the lookout."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Usagi was reading her comics again when her communicator beeped. An image of Minako appeared on the screen. "_Minna_, there's a youma loose in the park. Transform and let's go!"

"_Hai!_" everyone said. Usagi cut the connection and sighed. A new enemy. It had been just a few weeks since the Black Moon Clan invaded. Now something else had appeared and the Sailor Senshi had been dragged into yet another mess. Usagi had her moment where she wished yet again that she had been born a normal schoolgirl. Grabbing her broach, she said, _"Moon Crystal Power – Makeup!"_

Ribbons wound around Usagi's body. When they disappeared, she was standing in her traditional Sailor Moon fuku. "_Yosh_, Luna, let's go!"

Usagi ran to the park as fast as her legs would allow. When she got there, the Sailor Senshi were already fighting the youma. It looked like a giant olive-green lizard on two legs. It looked like they were having a lot of trouble with it. As she watched, it swept its huge tail around and tripped up Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars shouted, _"Burning Mandala!" _Triangular-shaped stuff flew to its target and connected. The youma tilted its head back and roared, although it seemed to be more from annoyance than actual pain.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared and a man stepped out from it. He had hair that was almost black and eyes of the sky. Usagi almost melted but reminded herself sharply that she already had Mamoru.

The young man looked at the girls and said, "So, these are the Sailor Senshi I've heard so much about. To be honest, you don't look like much. And anyway, the Black Moon Clan is weak anyway, compared to the full might of the Eridian Triad."

The Sailor Senshi stared at him in confusion. He ignored them and said, "Sailor Moon, come out. I know you're there." Startled, Sailor Moon stepped out from the shadows. "Who are you and what do you want? And how do you know the Black Moon Clan?"

The man laughed, a rich, mellow sound that echoed like a bell. "I am King Payneite of the tenth planet, Eris. And I am here to eradicate Terrestrials. The Black Moon Clan was one of the many clans in Eris. After they were banished from Eris, they set off to find a planet in which they could settle on. And they found Earth. But, as we all know, they were driven back by the Silver Millenium. They came back, just a few weeks ago, to try once again to emigrate here. I'm here to settle the score."

"Wait, if they were banished, why are you backing them up?" Sailor Mars asked suspiciously.

"They may have been banished but they were still part of Eris," he said. His voice hardened as he spoke the words, "Until, that is, _you_ came along."

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to speak, but Payneite waved his hand impatiently, saying, "Enough words! Youma, destroy the Sailor Senshi!"

"At once, Your Majesty," it replied. Payneite disappeared into the portal as the youma turned to the Sailor Senshi. The girls prepared themselves.

The youma's attack was short and swift. It darted around them all with the agility of a lizard and bit Sailor Jupiter. She screamed once and fell to the ground.

"SAILOR JUPITER!" everyone cried out. They tried to rush to her side but the lizard blocked them.

"Out of the way, you overgrown piece of scale!" Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Venus yelled, _"Venus Love-Me Chain!"_

A golden chain snaked around the youma and bound it. It screeched as Sailor Moon brought out the Moon Sceptre.

Sailor Moon raised the sceptre and cried, _"Moon Princess Halation!"_ The light hit the youma but it didn't react. The girls were horrified.

"What? Why won't it work?"

The youma broke free and tried to go for the Sailor Senshi again. They got out of the way as it swiped its claws at them.

"What do we do?" Sailor Venus gasped. Everyone looked at Sailor Mercury. She brought out her visor and computer and quickly scanned the enemy for weaknesses.

"I can't find anything! It would be fine if only Sailor Moon had a stronger attack…"

Sailor Moon held up her hands and quickly backed away. "Hey, I'm _sorry_ the Moon Sceptre won't work." Nobody believed her, but it was true that it wasn't Sailor Moon's fault.

The youma lunged for them again and they screamed. Suddenly a single red rose pierced the ground in front of them and the youma stopped.

"Interrupting a peaceful night just to cause chaos to the Sailor Senshi! I can't forgive you!" said a man's voice. The girls looked around to find him standing on top of the lamplight. He was wearing a top hat with a red and black cape and a mask that covered his eyes. "Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Sailor Moon cried out with relief. "You're here!"

"Do it now, Sailor Moon! Finish it off!" he said.

"I…can't..."

"What?"

"The Moon Sceptre won't work on it!"

"Maybe you girls could try the Sailor Planet Attack!"

"Impossible! It would never give us the time we need to unleash that attack!" Sailor Mars said.

The youma lunged forward again. The girls were stuck, unable to move fast enough to dodge it. Suddenly two voices came out of nowhere.

"_World Shaking!"_

"_Deep Submerge!"_

Two balls of orange and blue light consumed the youma. It screamed as it dissolved into a pile of dust, before being dispersed by the wind. Two girls dressed in sailor suits jumped down in front of them.

Sailor Moon was the first to speak. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Sailor Uranus, the Sailor Senshi of wind and sky," said one girl. She had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and was quite tall, even taller than Jupiter.

"And I am Sailor Neptune, Sailor Senshi of the seas and oceans," said the other. She had bluish green hair that fell just below her shoulders and beautiful teal eyes.

"Wait, there are _two_ Sailor Senshi. And Mars said only one was coming." Sailor Jupiter said in shock.

"Hey, I only saw one. It doesn't really matter if others come, it doesn't change the fact that one is coming who will help us defeat the new enemy." Sailor Mars defended herself.

Sailor Mercury broke up the argument. "Hey girls, this isn't helping. We can discuss this later."

"All right." The two Sailor Senshi huffed and turned back to Uranus and Neptune.

"There are actually ten Sailor Senshi altogether," Sailor Neptune said.

"Ten…Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune…so we're missing three."

"As far as I know, there are TWO planets left – Saturn and Pluto."

"In my dream, there were only nine Sailor Senshi. And I don't think Sailor Saturn was there…"

"Sailor Saturn must _never_ awaken."

Everyone stared at Sailor Uranus.

"What? Why?" Venus asked.

"It's not for you to find out right now." Neptune spoke this time.

"O-kay…"

"So who's the last one?"

Nobody knew.

**A/N: Aw man, if only I could look like Xena…in my mind, she looks so beautiful…I don't know if my description of her was enough. Maybe not. Oh well. Also, if anything appears inconsistent, just let me know, or if any honorifics are wrong, and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.**

**Wow this was a pretty long chapter compared to my other stories! I don't know if the rest of the chapters will be this long. Please review! See you all later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I finally managed to get my hands on the laptop. I will try to complete the next chapter ASAP. School has started once again, so I can't make any promises.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! I'm setting out the chapters like episodes, one chapter = an episode.**

**To everyone who reads - if anything the characters do or say doesn't seem like them (ie. If they did something so unexpected that you would never think they'd do it), please tell me and give some suggestions? Thanks.**

Chapter Two: From the Future! An Odd Reunion

The next morning, Ami knowned at Usagi's door. Her mother answered.

"Oh, Ami-chan! Are you coming to pick up Usagi?"

"Yes, I am."

She smiled. "Good, Usagi has gotten up early for once. She's almost ready. Why don't you come in?"

"Okay." She followed Ikuko inside.

Usagi was at the table, eating a huge breakfast. Her little brother, Shingo, was sitting next to her, saying, "Surprising. You actually got up early. Considering every day you're ALWAYS LATE!"

"No! I'm only late about three in four!"

"Usagi, is that any way to treat your brother?" her mother scolded.

"Yeah, Usagi!" Shingo chided.

Usagi noticed Ami. "Oh, hi! You came to pick me up!"

Ami nodded. "_Hai_. Do you want to go now?"

"_Ikuzo!"_ Usagi stood up quickly, accidentally bumping the table in the process and almost overturning it. Shingo pounced.

"Sheesh, Usagi! You _could_ be a little more careful!"

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy!" Usagi snapped again.

Usagi ran out the door, huffing in annoyance. She was followed closely by Ami.

"Wow, Usagi-chan. How did you manage to get up so early?" Ami asked.

"Oh, I mortified myself and slept early, forced myself to get up to my alarm clock, et cetera…" she replied, acting martyr-like.

Ami was impressed. "Nice!"

"So why did you want everyone to meet up so early?"

"I'll explain when we get to Hikawa Shrine," Ami said.

They ran into Makoto on the way.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" Mako turned. "Oh, hi you two! Usagi, I see you got up early."

"Although I'm really sleepy," Usagi groaned. "And hungry…"

Ami stared. "But you just ate!"

"That wasn't enough!" Usagi protested.

Makoto laughed. "Don't worry, I made extras just in case." She opened her bag and drew out a lunchbox. "Here!"

"Aah, _arigato_, Mako-chan!" Usagi took the food and rubbed it against her cheek gleefully. "I'll eat it when we get to Rei-chan's place."

* * *

"So, we met Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Sailor Pluto will appear, but Sailor Saturn won't. So we need to figure out the last Sailor Senshi. There isn't any Sailor Senshi from Earth, we all know that. Is there another planet?" Rei asked.

Everyone thought hard.

"Well, there's the planet Nemesis. But would they have given a dark planet like Nemesis a Sailor Senshi?" Minako suggested tentatively.

"No, I don't think so. And King Payneite was talking about Eris being the tenth planet," Ami replied.

"Could they be different planets or just two different names of the same planet?" Makoto pondered.

"Hey, Ami-chan, why don't you do some research on it? You're the brains of this team," Usagi said.

"Eh?" Ami blushed. "We all have brains here…"

"No, I think there's one person here who doesn't even _have_ a brain," Rei said cheekily, looking purposefully at Usagi. She noticed it and glared back. The two were soon engrossed in a 'sticking tongues out and blowing raspberries' contest.

"Seriously, you two…" Makoto sighed. "You're both exactly alike."

"We are not!"

Minako giggled. Usagi and Rei swivelled their heads to glower at Minako, who backed away quickly.

"Calm down! We also need to figure out the true identities of both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! They didn't officially join the team," said Ami.

"Yes, they didn't. Why not?" Rei wondered aloud.

"Who cares? We'll find out everything in time," Usagi said confidently.

"Usagi! Now is not the time to start acting nonchalant!" Rei scolded.

"Who says I'm being nonchalant?" Usagi pouted.

"Me!"

As the two began bickering again, Ami sighed. "We might as well get on without them." The other two agreed.

* * *

"So in the end we didn't find out anything. We just clarified what we don't know." Usagi walked along the road to school.

"_Maybe_ if you paid more attention to them instead of arguing with Rei-chan, as always." Luna's tone was condescending.

Usagi ignored her and kept walking. Luna just shook her head and ran after her.

Xena was already waiting for the teacher inside the classroom. She was engrossed in a book and didn't notice Usagi walk up to her.

"Hello? Earth to Xena-chan?"

She continued to read. Suddenly she smirked. Usagi heard high heels clacking, on their way to the classroom, _her_ classroom, she was sure.

"Xena-chan, the teacher's coming. Put down that book or she'll think you're not paying any attention." Usagi waved a hand in front of Xena's face. She quickly looked up.

"Oh, it's you, Usagi-san. What's up?" Xena asked, closing her book and putting it inside her desk.

"Teacher's coming. And you can call me Usagi-chan." Just as she said it, Miss Haruna opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well, this is surprising. Usagi's early! There must be a catch. Usagi, what did you forget?"

"Nothing!" Usagi protested.

"Mhm," her teacher said, unconvinced.

"Ugh!" Usagi gave up on trying to persuade her teacher that she hadn't forgotten anything. Not her lunch, no nothing.

As she sat down in her seat, Miss Haruna began distributing papers. "All right, class, I hope you didn't forget to study! After all, I _did_ tell you all I was going to set a pop quiz today.

Everyone groaned except for Ami, Umino and Xena.

* * *

"Oh, that was horrible! I don't think I feel very good…" Usagi groaned.

"Nah, it was fine." Xena grinned. "I thought it was going to be harder."

Usagi stared. "Fine?"

"Usagi-chan's grades are, well, no offense intended, Usagi-chan, but somewhat below mediocre." Ami tried to keep it short and inoffensive.

The next day, Miss Haruna gave back the results of the test. "Congratulations to Umino for only getting one question wrong. Ami and Xena, you two got perfect scores!"

As Miss Haruna passed Usagi, she whispered, "Usagi, _please_ try to study a bit more!"

Usagi turned a deep shade of red.

As the students walked out for lunch, Usagi was still muttering. "It's not my fault," she insisted, "it's just that nothing I study sticks in my head."

Now it was Xena's turn to blush deeply. "Well, you're better than I am."

"What? How is that possible?" Makoto asked.

"Well…I hardly ever study." Xena was fidgeting nervously.

Ami gasped. Xena sighed. "I know. Awful, isn't it?"

"No! Well, yes I supposed, but just think, if you could study more, you'd be at the top of the country! No, perhaps even on top of several countries!"

"No, Ami-san. The problem isn't that I _can't_ study. Well, partially, but still. It's that I don't _want_ to. I'm kind of like Usagi-chan - I don't want to study, I want to play and have fun. I just happen to be graced with good brains. I feel absolutely _awful_ about it."

"Well, if you do feel awful, you should study." Xena looked at her in surprise.

"If you use your brains to study and get good grades, you won't feel bad. Because then you'll be using your gift instead of wasting it."

Xena smiled for the first time she had come to the school. Usagi grinned too, and so did Ami and Makoto. "You know, you should smile more," Usagi said. "You have a beautiful smile."

Xena smiled again, a more hesitant smile, but still pretty.

Usagi clapped her hands together. "I know! You should meet the rest of my friends! They'll like you, trust me!" she exclaimed. Makoto and Ami agreed fervently.

* * *

Naru hid behind a tree as she watched the new girl redden. The girls exchanged a few words, though she couldn't catch them. Then Usagi cried out, "Meet my friends! They'll like you, trust me."

Naru felt a little twinge as she heard those words. Usagi hadn't been talking to her for the past two days. Just a bit of small talk. Yes, she knew Miss Haruna wanted Usagi to take care of her, but still, that didn't explain why Usagi was avoiding her best friend.

Suddenly a stick broke under a foot. Naru whirled around to find a young blue-eyed man with hair of the deepest brown.

"Wh-who are you?" Naru asked, backing slowly away.

"Don't be afraid, Naru," he said softly.

His voice made Naru hesitate and want to believe him. She stopped.

"I can help you make Usagi notice you again."

"You can?"

"Yes. All you have to do is keep an eye on Xena."

_SAILOR MOON…SAILOR MOON_

"This is Rei-chan." The girl waved a hand and smiled, though her violet eyes seemed to bore into Xena. "It's nice to meet you." Her black hair glistened reddish and fell down to just below her waist.

"And I'm Minako. You can call me Mina, though," said the other girl. She was blonde and her hair was the same length as Rei's. She looked a lot like Usagi, so much that they could be twins, except without her odango hairstyle, and Minako's hair was a lighter colour than hers.

"And you've met Ami-chan and Mako-chan already," Usagi said cheerfully.

The girls were sitting on the entrance steps to Hikawa Shrine, where Rei, her a young man called Yuichiro who just happened to have a crush on Rei, and her grandfather lived. Makoto was preparing some food for the girls to snack on and in the meantime, Usagi was introducing Xena to her friends.

"It's amazing Usagi managed to make friends with you so quickly," Rei said.

"No, it isn't," Minako objected, "it's just like her."

Ami laughed. "Quite."

Mako came out of the temple carrying a platter of snacks. "Hey, girls, I made some snacks!"

"Great!" Usagi exclaimed, running over and taking a few goodies. She held one out to Xena, who took it with a small smile.

"_Arigato_."

"You're welcome!"

"So Xena-chan, you're Usagi's new classmate, huh? I hope she doesn't distract you during class," Rei said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Usagi flared.

"Oh, nothing," Rei said innocently.

"Oh, really?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Really." Rei grinned.

Just behind Xena, a small pink cloud appeared in the sky. A short girl with pink hair gathered up in an odango style similar to Usagi's, but with the balls more pointed, landed lightly on the ground. The girls all fought to keep their jaws from dropping to the floor. Xena noticed this.

"_Doushita_? You all look like you've eaten a sour lemon."

At this point, Usagi had to say something, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Chibiusa, you came here to read Rei-chan's comics again, didn't you? I told you we were busy this afternoon!"

Chibiusa looked confused at first but as Xena turned around, she seemed to get the picture and pretended to pout. "No I wasn't, your mother sent me to tell you to study or else she'd ground you for the week."

Usagi blanched. Rei nudged her, and Usagi seemed to come back to her senses, remembering that it was just an act.

"I already told her that I was studying at Rei-chan's place! Sheesh," Usagi said.

Right there, Usagi pretended to just notice that Xena didn't know Chibiusa, so she said, "Oh, sorry, Xena-chan, I forgot to introduce you. This is my cousin, Usagi, but we all call her Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa, this is Xena-chan. She's my new classmate, so be nice to her, okay?"

"Oi, oi, don't forget Ami-chan and I are her classmates too!" Makoto clamoured.

Xena smiled broadly again. Usagi grinned and nodded happily and said, "There see! I told you that you should smile more! And don't feel shy! You'll catch a guy with that heart-winning smile!"

At this, Xena's eyes widened very slightly, but then she blushed. No one noticed this movement except for Minako. "No…it's not possible."

"Who says?" Minako said. Everyone looked at her. She smiled encouragingly at Xena, who looked down in response. "It's obvious you've already got a guy in mind. As the goddess of love, I should know."

"I do, and we're already together, but we're in a major fallout right now, and it's almost impossible to fix, Mina-san," she murmured.

"Just go visit him and you two can talk it out. It'll be fine," Minako said.

"It's not that simple Mina!" Everyone was shocked at the tone of her voice. More softly, Xena said, "_Gomen ne._ It's not something that'll blow over in one night. I-I don't even know if we'll even _be_ together in this lifetime."

"What?" Nobody heard her last sentence.

"Nothing." She quickly looked away, bringing the conversation to an abrupt stop.

Usagi and Mamoru were walking by the lake in the park. The moonlight sent its beams across the calm water, making the lake sparkle like a multi-faceted gem. The moon's crescent shape rippled on the water's surface.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight, isn't it, Usako? It looks just like you, Serenity," Mamoru said gently.

"Endymion…no, Mamo-chan…" Usagi said dreamily, holding onto his arm with an affectionate air.

Suddenly they heard screams rise from the other side of the lake.

"Usako, transform!" Mamoru yelled as he raced to the opposite side of the lake, his Tuxedo Mask suit appearing as he ran.

Usagi raised her broach and, bringing her other hand up as the Silver Crystal appeared, yelled, "_Moon Crystal Power – Makeup_!"

She ran with a bitter resignation, thinking, _It didn't work last time; why would it work this time?_

As she reached the place where the screams had first arisen, there lay a young couple lying on the ground with a youma resembling a clay octopus sucking their energy. Where was Tuxedo Mask-sama?

Ah! There! But…he was stuck in clay? It must have been the youma.

"Stop right there!" As the youma turned around to face her, she said, "Youma sucking the energy out of a young couple and imprisoning my beloved Tuxedo Mask-sama! For love and justice, I, Sailor Moon – in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The youma grinned evilly and hissed, "Sailor Moon. We've been waiting for you." It withdrew its clay tentacles and advanced slowly toward her. Sailor Moon backed away hurriedly. "_Nani_…?"

Another creature lunged out of the shadows. She screamed as she fought to dodge. As she dodged the creature's last swipe she felt herself trip and fall into hard feelers.

"NO! S-stop.." she mumbled as her energy quickly drained away.

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"_

A barrage of tiny pink hearts came out of nowhere and bonked the tentacle youma on the head. It screeched and, dropping Sailor Moon, jumped out of the way.

"Chibiusa…" Sailor Moon murmured.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the moon from the future, I'll punish you!"

She tried to run to Sailor Moon, but the werewolf youma blocked her. A malevolent chuckle echoed around the lake and a young man stepped out from out of nowhere. He picked up Sailor Moon, who was too weak to resist.

"Who are you?" Sailor Chibi Moon cried. "And let go of Sailor Moon!"

"No. I want…to do a little experimenting. And the Sailor Senshi already know who I am. You can just ask them."

He opened a dark portal behind himself and was just about to disappear into it when a voice rang out.

"_Dead Scream."_

A globe of purple light illuminated the park and almost engulfed the man, but he quickly jumped out of the way. A maroon-eyed woman with dark green hair walked out of the shadows. Her fuku was black and her bows were dark red. She emitted a rather regal air. In her right hand she carried a staff that was half-a-head shorter than herself. It resembled a silver key topped with two love hearts, one small heart resting on top of a bigger heart. Inside the big heart rested a garnet orb.

"Puu!" Chibi Moon cried. "Why are you here?"

"To help," she simply replied.

Sailor Chibi Moon noticed Tuxedo Mask stuck in the hardened clay just then. She released her cute attack, breaking the clay into tiny pieces. "Thank you, Chibi Moon," he said.

A rose sprouted out of the man's hand and he dropped the unconscious Sailor Moon. The man just grinned. "All right, have it your way then. Kill them!" He disappeared once again into a dark portal.

**A/N: I was tempted to write/type more, but I think I'll save the story, so I'll split it into two chapters. Hate me? Sorry, I'll have to end it on a cliffhanger. Just don't fall off the cliff by the time I get back!**

**Waaaahh, long chapter! How in the world do they get this long when they're not nearly that long in my other story? It must be because I have more inspiration for these chapters…Please know that no, I'm not Japanese, so I'm not perfect with my Japanese words. Please don't flame me for any blunders! And please review! Until next time, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**!A/N****: Here's the next chapter, as I promised! Yeah, I know, it doesn't seem like ASAP, but sometimes the IB (inspiration bug) didn't bite. But trust me, when it did, I started writing like the world was ending! Though, if the world was ending, I would be in the church and huddled together with my family. The Apocalypse is nigh! Btw, do you count 'baka' as swearing? Anyway, the episode is done, animated…now all there is to do is showcase it!**

**Sailor Moon: *grumbles* Took you long enough.**

**Starry Roses: **_**Gomen…**_**By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Sailor Moon: Of course you don't. No one owns me.**

**Sailor Mars: Don't be mean to her.**

**Moon: You're the one being mean! *bursts into tears***

**Mars: You're such a crybaby, Usagi…**

**Moon: Am not!**

**Mars: Are too!**

**Starry Roses: **_**Onegai**_**…stop!**

**Moon: What were we talking about again?**

**Mars: Your memory is the memory span of a goldfish.**

**Moon: Thanks! …Wait, how long is that?**

**Starry Roses: …Three seconds…**

**Mars: Oh look, steam is coming out of your ears. Like a steam train. **_**Chu-chu!**_

**Starry Roses: ANYWAY, I don't Sailor Moon, introduce the episode!**

**Sailor Moon: *huffs* Fine.**

**Sailor Moon gets a new transformation and attack! We get to meet the last Sailor Soldier of the Solar System! Which planet is she from? Why does she seem to know the enemy? And lastly, what is her true identity? Find out in ****episode 3: The Tenth Sailor Soldier! A New Transformation!**

* * *

"Wow, that was easy!" Usagi said. It was the weekend and she was walking toward a day of shopping with Mamoru, hoping Chibiusa wouldn't interrupt as usual. She'd left her sleeping on her bed in the attic.

"What _are_ you talking about, Usagi?" Luna asked. "You only stood back and threw one or two _Moon Tiara Action_ moves! If Pluto and Chibi Moon hadn't been there to save your butt, you could have been moon dust!"

"WAAAAAAH! Don't pick on me, Luna!" Usagi wailed, falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

Luna got a big sweat drop and sighed.

* * *

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sang, dancing over to his side.

"Usako," he replied, a smile on his face. "I brought someone for you." And from behind him a pink, pointy odango came into view. Usagi suppressed a look of horror and inwardly groaned.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Chibiusa practically screeched.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, this was _supposed_ to be a private date between Mamo-chan and I! So go away!" The two then engaged in a bickering contest as Mamoru stood with an embarrassed expression and a sweat drop in the midst of the clingy girls.

A shout interrupted the girls' argument. They looked to the side, seeing none other than Rei and Ami.

"Rei-chan! Ami-chan!"

"Usagi-chan! Fancy seeing you here at the shops! And Luna!"

"Yeah, Mamo-chan and I were supposed to be having a _private_ date today," Usagi said, looking hard at Chibiusa. She returned the stare with a defiant glare.

Suddenly someone yelled, "Oi!" They turned around and there was Xena, grinning widely from ear to ear.

I didn't expect to see you at the shops!" Xena said, hurrying over.

"What's that you're carrying?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, this?" She hefted the bag she was carrying. "Just groceries."

Xena noticed Luna standing to the side next to Artemis and was there in a flash. She picked up Luna and cuddled her, fussing all the while and exclaiming about its bald spot. It took Usagi and her friends some minutes before they managed to convince Xena to relinquish her hold.

Once Luna had struggled out of her vice-like grip, she leapt away. As she did, Xena murmured something inaudible to everyone except for Luna. Luna jerked back as if stung by a wasp.

The black cat landed on all fours and stared at Xena, who innocently stared back. Then Luna seemed to relax somewhat and everyone let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

* * *

"You guys are expert window shoppers, aren't you," Xena said, shaking her head.

"What we can't buy, we window-shop!" Minako replied enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air. Usagi closely followed with a hearty, "Aa!"

Xena simply shook her head again. "Mina-san…"

"Hm?"

"…You're impossible."

"_Arigato!_"

"…That wasn't a compliment…"

Suddenly a window shattered and a woman screamed. The group's heads whipped around as they tried to find the source of the matter.

While everyone else was occupied, Ami retreated, called the others for backup, then rejoined the group as if nothing had transpired.

"N-ne…let's go, shall we?" Minako whispered, huge sapphire eyes trembling in fear.

The girls took off, with Mamoru trailing closely behind, watching their backs.

The girls hid behind a wall and looked at each other.

"Where's Xena-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

Ami saw a flash of red disappear behind a corner. "She's fine. She's getting out of the mall."

The girls all nodded.

"_Mercury Star Power – Make up!"_

"_Venus Star Power – Make up!"_

"_Moon Prism Power – Make up!"_

"_Moon Crystal Power – Make up!"_

A flash of light illuminated the dark alleyway. Five shadows disappeared, then reappeared a moment later as their owners walked out into sunshine single file.

Shards of glass sailed toward them, but Mercury froze them in their tracks and the group continued forward.

"Where's the youma that caused all this damage?" Sailor Moon muttered.

The said youma was currently flinging diamond darts at a dartboard. Lucky for them, it got bullseye every time.

"_Machinasai!"_

The youma turned around.

"How dare you interrupt a loyal window-shopper's day? I won't allow it!" Mercury raised one eyebrow.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"For Love and Justice, apprentice to a Bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the moon from the future, I will punish you!"

The monster jeered. "Such cheesy chants," it snorted.

"Oi! It's not corny!" Sailor Moon protested.

"I never said it was _corny_," the youma sniggered. Sailor Moon raised a tick-marked fist.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that!"

_SAILOR MOON…SAILOR MOON_

The girls were starting to get worn out. Their skillful teamwork and attacks had practically no effect on the diamond youma. Even when the rest of the Sailor Senshi arrived, including the more powerful Neptune, Uranus and Pluto, they did not make much of a dent in the monster's armour.

The monster let loose a barrage of sharp diamond shards. Suddenly Sailor Moon glimpsed Sailor Chibi Moon watching in horror as she stood in the way of the glittering projectiles.

"Chibi Moon!" she cried, diving desperately for the terrified girl. She wrapped her arms around the pink-headed girl and screamed in pain as diamond daggers drove into her back.

"Sailor Moon…" Chibi Moon whispered in horror.

"_Daijoubu?"_ Sailor Moon asked in worry, releasing her. The girl nodded stiffly, the frozen look still on her white face.

"Good…" She struggled to her feet.

The monster let loose another barrage of diamond darts. Sailor Moon stood in front of her future daughter, feet planted firmly on the ground, crossed her arms over her chest and braced for the end, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

It never came. Sailor Moon cracked one eye open to see a blast of light obliterating the darts. Diamond dust floated to the ground. She looked up quickly and saw a head of knee-length red hair atop piercing green eyes set in a pale face.

**(A/N: Skip this paragraph if you don't care what her **_**fuku**_** looks like)** Her bows were both violet and her miniskirt was of a golden colour. She stood on a pair of gold, heeled flats and her elbow-length gloves were white. Two strands of flaming hair had been gathered and plaited into a crown about her head. A white gold star hung twixt a blue choker. A gold tiara, in which was set a purple jewel, adorned her forehead. Purple-black crystals hung from her ears. In her right hand she held a rod almost as tall as herself. On top of it rested a perfect, crystal blue sphere that spun gently on its axis **(think of Earth spinning on its own axis and you'll get the idea)** inside several silvery rings.

One hand on her hip, the girl declared, "Called in by the urgency of this new threat, I am the soldier of the tenth guardian deity, Sailor Eris! In the name of Eris, you will pay!"

The youma looked surprised. "Eris-sama, what are you doing?"

_Why is it using –sama?_ Sailor Moon thought.

"Following what's right," the Senshi replied.

"It appears you do not know your lord as well as you thought. He is _always_ right!" the youma sneered.

"He _was_ my lord, but no longer. He has strayed from his path!" Eris hissed.

"My Liege may follow whatever path he chooses," the monster replied loftily.

"None may have that right! To consort with the lowly likes of you…Payneite has indeed fallen low!" That ended the puzzling conversation.

Sailor Eris jumped down from her perch and shot a beam of light towards the monster's chest with her sceptre, effectively pinning it to the wall.

"We are not lowly! We are the esteemed servants of Sailor Nemesis!"

That gained Eris' attention. She narrowed her eyes. "Of what clan are you, to want to revive Sailor Nemesis?"

The youma grinned evilly. "The Dark Night Clan."

The Sailor Soldier stared disbelievingly, her face paling rapidly.

"_Uso!"_

"It's true."

At last the redhead shook herself out of her trance and turned toward the astounded Sailors.

"Sailor Moon, I understand that your attacks are ineffective on these youma. I know why, but right now there is no time to explain. Gather in a circle with Sailor Moon in the centre."

Still in a daze, the girls and Tuxedo Mask did as she instructed except Chibi Moon, holding hands along with Eris, who shouted, "Now lend your powers to Sailor Moon!"

"Mercury Star Power!" She began to glow blue.

"Mars Star Power!" An unearthly red aura surrounded her.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Green wafted around her like smoke.

"Venus Star Power!" Golden-orange light wreathed round her.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Light the colour of a fluro-yellow highlighter appeared.

"Neptune Planet Power!" She released a teal-coloured light.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Her aura was indigo.

"Eris Planet Power!" The girl glowed violet.

"Earth Power!" Pure golden light issued from his body.

"Moon Crystal Power!" A pink glow surrounded the blonde.

All at once, nine lights sped towards Sailor Moon and engulfed her. She flashed all the colours of the rainbow, then finally glowed a silvery-white.

Her brooch detached itself and produced a blinding white light. When it cleared, Sailor Moon was wearing the same outfit but with different colours, and her wounds had miraculously healed.

**(A/N: Again, skip if you don't want to see her **_**fuku**_**)** Her boots had turned golden-orange and her gloves a pure golden colour. Her miniskirt alternated softly between blue and violet. Her front bow remained red while her back bow had turned an emerald green. Her crescent moon earrings had shifted into dangly yellow balls and the accessories on the top of her odangos were of a teal colour. The red things that circled her shoulders and elbows were now a dark green-black. The jewel in her tiara was still pink, however.

Sailor Moon now held a new wand that had the symbols of all the planets etched into the handle. A transparent pink globe surrounded by crescent moons rested on the top. The Silver Crystal was set inside the ball and was surrounded by eight gems and crystals of different colours: onyx, amethyst, aquamarine, topaz, citrine, sapphire, ruby, and emerald.

"I trust you know what words are to be said?" Sailor Eris asked.

Sailor Moon nodded, but the youma had broken free. It lunged for Eris.

"No matter if your companion looks different! I will take it upon myself to punish you for your betrayal and desertion!"

"It wasn't I who betrayed him – he did so to me," Eris said softly.

"_Venus Love-Me Chain!"_

The glowing chain of light wrapped around the youma. Venus yelled to Sailor Moon, "Do it!"

Sailor Moon pulled at the handle, and it detached. The orb floated in her hands.

"_Moonlight Galaxy Shot!"_

A rainbow beam shot out from the orb towards the helpless youma. It hit the monster.

There was nothing left.

* * *

***Uranus stomps up to Eris and pokes her in the chest***

**Sailor Uranus: Who are you? How do you know the enemy? Why are you here?**

**Sailor Eris: *smiles mysteriously* You'll find out in a few episodes' time.**

**Uranus: No, tell me now!**

**Eris: **_**Iaa**_**.**

**Uranus: We'll find out sooner or later.**

**Eris: Yes.**

***spots some people in the distance***

**Eris: **_**Ja ne**_**. I have some important business to attend to.**

**Uranus: **_**Ch-choto matte!**_

***detransforms and walks up and joins in on the conversation***

**Starry Roses: Well, there's the third episode typed up! Phew! But, unfortunately, I'm 200 words short of 2000.**

**Ami: Why are you taking the whole night to type about us instead of studying?**

**Star: You're exaggerating. I'm not the type of person who does all-nighters.**

**Xena: I thought I told you that you should sleep instead of studying all night? It's been scientifically proven that sleep lets the mind process what it's absorbed, thereby increasing our memory capacity.**

**Ami: Aa…I forgot about that.**

**Makoto: I never thought I'd see the day when Ami says she's forgotten something.**

**Minako: Hear, hear!**

**Star: HEY! I have something important to say! So listen up!**

***Usagi sits in the corner with a bucket of popcorn***

**Star: I won't be updating for a while, maybe a couple of weeks, maybe even months.**

**Usagi: EHHHHH?! **_**Nande**_**?**

**Star: **_**Ichi**_**: I need to get back into school mode. My grades will likely suffer if I don't. I almost failed an exam last year and I don't want to repeat the experience.**

_**Ni:**_** I'm busy with extracurricular activities. I need to practice my piano and singing. I've got two singing exams in a few months so I need to work hard to get As, if not A+. Yes, by looking at those two reasons you can tell I set high standards. You can figure out why, can't you? (At least, I hope so.) Got a problem with that?**

**Ami, Michiru & Xena: No.**

**Usagi & Mina: Yes.**

**Rei: No one cares what you two think.**

**Usagi & Mina: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Star: **_**YAMERO.**_** Not finished yet. **_**San!**_** *sings* I need to read my books!**

**1st: **_**The Hobbit, **_**J.R.R Tolkein**

**2****nd****: **_**Guardians of the West**_**, David Eddings**

**3****rd****: **_**Palace of Stone**_**, Shannon Hale**

**You should read them too.**

**Xena: Okay!**


End file.
